


Unforgettable

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: junjou100, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: AU. Nowaki doesn't realise where Hiroki was going to go, so he is comforted by someone else... MiyagixHiroki.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Unforgettable
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: MiyagixHiroki, AU where Nowaki never realised Hiroki would go to the university, yaoi (duh).
> 
> Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica isn’t mine. None of the characters are either ;_;
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For junjou100 this week.

From the day it had happened to the day he died, Hiroki knew he would never forget their first kiss.

As he had been flipped around in Miyagi’s grip, it hadn’t even occurred to him what was going to happen. Then that hand had grasped his chin and the taller man had leaned in, pressing their lips together before he could even react. It had been the last thing he was expecting Miyagi to do; the last thing he thought he would have wanted after being left out in the rain, but he couldn’t help but melt into the warm touch.

Before long, he’d been pulled even closer, his hands fisting the older man’s white shirt as the hand on his chin moved to cup the back of his head. The heat radiating from Miyagi’s body seemed to push right into him through his wet clothes, and he realised with surprise that he didn’t want to let go. In any other situation he knew he would have pushed the man away, but all he felt now was the need to pull him closer and lose himself in sensation, just for now.

Thoughts of Nowaki stung, but with Miyagi’s arms wrapped around his back the pain felt less, so he’d allowed it; only pulling away when he needed breath. The usual playfulness from the professor’s gaze was tinged with kindness and Hiroki forgot to breathe in the moments when their eyes met.

Large hands had rubbed his back; they’d felt a lot like Nowaki’s, but still somehow different despite their warmth, and all Hiroki had wanted to do then was press his lips against them again and again until they wouldn’t be able to spend a moment without touching him.

And though he hadn’t, they had barely left his skin since.


End file.
